Alex Udinov
Alexandra Udinov is the daughter of Nikolai Udinov and Katya Udinov. Her father owned a company named Zetrov and was assassinated by Nikita, though she was saved by her as well. Once Nikita rescued her, she sent her to one of Alex's father's friends to be protected. Instead, he sold her to a sex slave ring. Years later, Alex escaped Russia, making it to America. She then encounters Nikita, who tells her of Division and trains her so that together they could take out Division. Background Alex lived in Russia on her family's estate. Her father had taught her how to survive. His teachings were strict. He once told her that he had indeed killed before but only to protect his family. On the night her father died and assuming her mother as well, she hid underneath her bed while flames enveloped her home as she watched her father die. This event causes traumatic flashbacks. Being a sex slave has gotten her addicted to drugs which, Nikita helps her break when training her. Season 2 Once Amanda takes over Division, Alex works with her to get revenge on the man that ordered the hit on her family, Sergei Semak, her father's best friend, in exchange for bringing in Nikita. She agrees to do so because she had just found out that Nikita was the one who pulled the trigger on her father so she was angry. Alex and Nikita eventually reconcile. Alex then tries to take control of Zetrov after revealing that she is alive to the world. Ari Tasarov ordered Sergei to be killed, in hopes of Amanda and himself gaining Zetrov. Afterwards, Alex decides to hand over Zetrov to a close loyal family friend. She later assisted Nikita in her raid on Division, which ended successfully with the deaths of Percy and Roan, and with Ryan Fletcher placed by the US government to be Division's Director. Season 3 After the reinvention of Division, Alex takes on a leading role alongside Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff and Sean and becomes a part of the inner circle under Ryan Fletcher. After a mission with Nikita, Alex is kidnapped by Amanda and held in a facility in South Ossetia and held for ransom in exchange for Ari, who Amanda needs to access the Black Box. During her incarceration she develops a bond with a nurse named Larissa, who is being forced to work for the Ossetians after they killed her husband and daughter. Division mounts a rescue and successfully rescues Alex, but she insists on going back to rescue Larissa, who is killed in the ensuing shootout. This deeply affects Alex, who sees the failure to rescue Larissa as Nikita's fault. After returning to the States, Alex becomes opposed to the continuation of Division, outwardly opposing Nikita and the dossier missions handed to them by Danforth. When a mission to assassinate the president of Chad is compromised, she and Birkhoff work together to find information to use against Danforth and discover that he has been secretly training SEALs in a killhouse mock-up of Division in preparation for a clean sweep. When she informs Nikita and the rest of the inner circle of the situation, they realize Danforth gave them the dossier missions with the intention they would fail and he would be able to execute a clean sweep. Deciding that everyone needs to know the truth, Alex goes in front of Ops and explains the situation to all of them. She and Nikita later seem to reconcile their differences as Division's safety is guaranteed when Nikita captures the rogue agent working for Amanda who botched the assassination, as well as use information from the recently decrypted black box to hold Danforth at bay and have him convince the president to cancel the clean sweep. Following this there seems to be a mutiny brewing within Division after Sonya discovers someone hacking into the Tracker program in the server room. At first Alex seems indifferent to the mutiny, but is brought around when Ryan explains that while one or two deserters can be written off as rogues, a significant number of agents doing that comes to a "tipping point" and can only be covered up by a clean sweep. Ryan puts Alex and Sean in charge of the investigation and with Sonya's help and some dummy programming planted by Sean to use as bait against the saboteur, they identify and capture Rachel. As Sean is sent to the infirmary after Rachel stabs him during the arrest, Alex and Ryan interrogate her. Rachel refuses to give up the names of her co-conspirators, but she slips up and mentions "tipping point" and Ryan realizes that Rachel was covering for Alex, who is the real mastermind behind the mutiny and the only person he mentioned the word "tipping point" to. Alex then begins to say that if Division continues, they will all end up dead like Larissa and "the other girls", referring to the ones she was sold into sex slavery with. This leads to her shooting Ryan and breaking down; a flashback reveals that Amanda tortured Alex in South Ossetia, brainwashing her in an attempt to take down Division from within. After regaining her composure she tells Rachel to take the fall and concocts a cover story to protect her own cover. When Nikita and Michael return from their mission and visit a comatose Ryan in the infirmary, Alex tells them that Rachel's co-conspirators hacked the doors and Rachel was able to take Alex's gun and shoot Ryan before escaping. After Division Season 4 After finding out Amanda is alive, Nikita and Alex are ready to defeat her. Alexandra is now in a relationship with Sam/Owen . In episode 3 of season 4 Alex is taken by the CIA and questioned about her involvement with Nikita at a black site. Just as they are about to move her, Michael and Sam/Owen infiltrate the site and help Alex escape At the end of the episode, "Cancelled," Alex is a at human rights conference with Owen as her body guard. Alex asks Owen if he would like to have dinner with her. Personality Alex is known to have many walls that protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard. Amanda even has trouble getting through to the real Alex. Amanda claims that. The girl's like one of those Russian dolls; you open one version of her, only to find there's another hidden inside her." She does not talk about herself or her past much. Though when she does, she talks to Nikita and later in the season even to Amanda, or it's shown through flashbacks. She also suffers from panic attacks due to certain things that trigger somewhat suppressed memories of her past, such as being under a car reminding her of being under her bed as she watched her family die. Despite Alex and Nikita's closeness, she sometimes lies to Nikita to hide her true feelings. She also uses walls to suppress the fact that she is Alexandra Udinov, and claims to just be Alex, which Nikita taught her to hide away who she really is to make her more believable to Division. Though she eventually accepts that she can not hide who she is, as it's also no longer needed to hide her true self. Alex also has a hard time conveying her emotions, such as if she likes a boy. She tries not to get attached due to it having dire consequences, though she does sometimes reveal her emotional state. Sean once jokingly said "Wow, those walls you got there are tough. What do you Russians build with anyway? Field stone. Petrified potatoes?" He claims that sometimes when he's with her he can see a crack in her wall and she gives him a look that shows her pure self. Alex also has a mature exterior, though sometimes when she opens herself up, she appears to still be an immature kid underneath, despite of everything she's been through. She also thinks that she can take care of herself and thinks she doesn't always need Nikita to help her. Alex doesn't build many bonds with men, only Michael and Sean are known to sometimes get something from Alex. However, Alex leans towards the mother figures, like Amanda and Nikita, to give her comfort and support. Despite that Amanda and Nikita are enemies, Amanda shows her way of affection to Alex. Although Alex can for the most part control herself from not taking drugs or alcohol, she isn't allowed to take any type of drugs, such as pain pills, due to the fact that she might relapse. Therefore, if Alex gets shot, breaks an arm, or is seriously injured, she isn't allowed to take morphine or any other type of drugs that will help her. After Alex takes a bullet to the arm for Nikita, she isn't allowed to go on missions because she is still healing. Since Alex no longer has a reason to do something, it forces her to remain still and recollect her thoughts. However, Alex is not the type of person to throw down a towel and bathe in the sun. Division is her life, and it's all she knows and what she considers home. Now that she has time to think, it isn't a very good thing. Her dark past is something she rarely talks about, and some repressed memories are starting to come back to her as she has time to think about it. As of episode 4, it appears Alex is starting to relapse into drugs; however, it is just taking pain pills that she is starting to get addicted to. She takes them after a heated argument with Sean in the medical facility, which is stocked with drugs, and because her bullet wound started to hurt. After Alex gets sick of waiting at Division and hurt after her and Sean's conversation, she tells Nikita she's going on the mission to Amanda's house with her. Nikita allows her reluctantly, which results in Alex taking a heavy beating from a man twice her size and leaving her in immense pain. When she gets back to Division she secretly takes more pills, and it appears she is slowly starting to get addicted to them. Alex most of the time plays the physical and emotional punching bag of others. She can be cool headed in one moment, then fierce and passionate in the next. She is playful and snippy with many people such as Amanda and Owen. But then she can be gravely serious and no nonsense if it is a topic that effects her emotionally. Relationships Nikita Alex is fiercely loyal to her and willing to do anything for her more than just taking a bullet. Nikita has even accused herself of being Alex's "Fairy God Mother". The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside until the episode Betrayals . Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after Nikita killed Alex's father, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita does, however, help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. As of the end of Season One, Alex refuses to run off with Nikita and Michael, instead forging her own path. She shoots Nikita for the Division cameras, but it is revealed that she has shot her with a drug that stops vital signs but does not kill. Nikita quickly awoke when Roan was about to "clean " her body. Alex is not completely hostile towards Nikita, yet does not want to have anything to do with her since she lied to Alex about killing her father. In Season 2, while they no longer had a close relationship they were not enemies. As of Sanctuary, Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after attempting to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Alex and Nikita are currently of good terms, Nikita often snuck into Alex's mansion to greet her hello or to see how she was doing, while Alex briefly moved into her childhood home. But later gave it away to a close friend, since she said its not who she wants to be and want to help Nikita since it is her fight too. They also continue to provide support and information to each other throughout the rest of season 2. Nathan Colville - Alex's neighbor as of the episode "Free". The two become good friends, and he urges her to tell him of her real life and career after an odd dinner with Michael. Nikita spots signs of Alex and Nathan's relationship beginning to take a romantic turn, and she warns Alex that Division will know if she proceeds. Regardless, Alex and Nathan begin their relationship. Though after Nathan kills Jaden in an attempt to save Alex, Alex tells Nathan to leave and never come back. He has not appeared in season 2. In Echoes, Alex runs into a part of her dream that she has imagined in her own apartment. She is searching for the younger version of herself she has been trying to protect throughout her dream, yet finds that, in this scenario, she and Nathan are married with a young daughter. Towards the end of her dream, Alex must fight a version of herself that she is scared to become, the Udinov heiress, from shooting her two potential family members. Thom - Both Alex and Thom were new recruits at Division when Alex arrived, yet with Thom having been there longer than Alex. Due to Alex's almost instantaneous rivalry with Jaden, Thom and Alex grew close. This eventually blossomed into a romantic relationship as Thom finished his training as recruit. Alex was forced to kill Thom to prevent herself as being revealed as Nikita's mole. Jaden - Jaden was Alex's rival at Division before her death. Even though the two had paired up (such as when Alex needs to find the number for Michael's tracking device for Nikita from Division's doctor's computer, and their mission in "Girl's Best Friend") when they have needed a favor from one another, the two tended to be quite hostile when near each other, although this had cooled down since the start of the first season. In Echoes it was evident that Alex was terrified that she may eventually kill Jaden, even on purpose. This actually happens in Betrayals, when Jaden learns that Alex has told Nathan of their real lives, and she tries to kill Alex. Jaden is eventually killed by Nathan, to save Alex from Jaden. Irina - A girl from Alex's past whom is stuck in life that Alex, with the help of Nikita, managed to escape. Irina is a drug addict and a sex slave, both things that Nikita saved Alex from. Alex and Irina smuggled themselves into America together in the same containers. Alex tell Irina to never tell anyone she is Alexandra Udinov, if she does Alex says she will hunt her down and kill her, with that Alex lets Irina escape. Michael - Alex's relationship with Michael largely echoes that of Nikita's when she first met him, although rather noticeably without the romantic element. It was heavily implied before Echoes that Michael has figured out that Alex is Nikita's mole, and even does not say so when Thom is killed and blamed for this. Alex was highly suspicious of his and Nikita's relationship, and was not surprised when she imagined them kissing in Echoes. Michael has always protected Alex and she even accused him of being her guardian angel. Amanda - Amanda has a complicated relationship with Alex. Alex does not like Amanda nor want to liked her, yet Amanda and Alex seem to have an unique understanding of each other. When Amanda was trying to figure out Alex's past, she didn't find what she was looking for. Therefore, is stump, which Percy note rarely happens. When Amanda first met Alex, she instantly was reminded of Nikita and wanted her cancelled in fear of another "Nikita" situation happening again. When Amanda kills Alex with her kill chip, after 25 seconds of Alex being dead, Amanda uses adrenaline to bring her back to life. She states that Alex doesn't need Nikita, nor should she go back to Nikita, and tells Alex that she wont hang on to her like she did to Nikita, and lets Alex go free. In season 2, Alex and Amanda are "business partners." Amanda keeps it in her best interest to keep Alex under her control and convince her she needs Division, while giving Alex Intel to kill Semak, the person who ordered her father's murder. Alex and Amanda would often take the roles of teenage rebellious daughter and mother. Alex often back talks to Amanda, and Alex once uses it as a remark when Sean steps up to Amanda, Alex snarkly says " cant remember the last time someone spoke to Amanda like that, oh well, yes I can, that was me"( " Looking Glass") In season 2 episode 1, Percy asks why Alex is always looking for mother figures and names Amanda as one of them. Amanda throughout the season Amanda acts as a mother figure and business partner, as it appears Amanda deeply cares for what happens to Alex. When Ari tries to persuade Amanda that the only way for Amanda to get what she wants, is if she kills Alex and blames her death on Semak. Amanda is clearly distraught with this decision says that Alex has worked so hard and doesn't deserve such a fate, though Ari says its either him or her, Amanda then turns around and kisses him. Though they never went through with the plan as Alex says she is taking over Zetrov, something Amanda is ecstatic about, going back to her first plan. After Alex finds her mother, Amanda wants to make a deal, Alex can have her mother as well as a big sum of money from Zetrov, if Alex hands over everything in the name of it. Alex says it isn't fair to Nikita if she just gives Amanda Zetrov, and Amanda complains that Alex should think for herself and not Nikita. Alex says Amanda doesn't deserve to win, Amanda says if Alex leaves the building (the place her mother was staying at) that Amanda wil hunt Alex down. Alex tells Amanda not to worry, she will come to her. Amanda is now jobless and hunted by Division, Alex and Nikita had done this to both Ari and Amanda. The plan would have not gone through if it weren't for Alex. Sean Pierce - Alex's love interest. Though they had a very rough start from the beginning they eventually started to soften towards each other. Sean has a hard time getting Alex to bring down her walls. Alex herself tries not to get emotional and Sean sometimes gets glimpses of Alex being pure emotion. He and Alex share a first kiss in a car with Birkhoff driving and Ryan in the passenger seat. He later tries to ask her out on a date four times, but Alex never lets him finish due to being in action, criticizing that he said that she was a goal, Alex passing out due to a broken arm and being electrocuted, and Nikita interrupting Sean right before he was going to ask Alex while she was in a Division medical facility. Abilities Before arriving at Division as a recruit Alex learned valuable skills from Nikita, such as hand-to-hand combat, deceit and her skill with weapons. Her training at Division increased her abilities as well as giving her new skills. Alex became highly skilled to the point that she was able to take out an entire slave ring by herself. Alex currently is using her abilities to help lower the rate of Human Trafficking by her ability of talking and influencing others. Her ability to influence and persuade others helped her to persuade other agents to work together and break out of Division. Quotes I am Alexandra Udinov daughter of Nikolai Udinov and this is your reward. :- Alexandra ---- Alex: Birkhoff are you there? Seymour Birkhoff: Holy crap. You're alive. I thought the Terminator (Roan) got you. Alex: Still after me. :- Shadow Walker ---- Alex: You know this could've taken hours but it didn't because I checked the toll booth cameras first. I eliminated the automated booths, narrowed the time frame, knowing Roan drives like a little old lady. Why? Because I am awesome! Alex: What? Birkhoff always gets to brag. :- ---- Category:2010 Nikita Characters Category:Females Category:Division operatives